User talk:Commdor
Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave a message. Please sign all posts with four tildes (~').' ---- I reserve the right to alter any comments placed on any of my user pages and blogs in any way that I see fit, or to remove/delete them entirely. ---- __TOC__ Confused! Hey bud. Is Lancer always that sensitive when it comes to words? Coz he has just given me that whole Breaking site policy and laughing is offensive message! --Zombi3M4n 18:29, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Well, enforcing site policies is a serious matter. ME Wiki does have a policy against using offensive language, and repeatedly violating that policy can result in a block of at least two weeks. Since you changed your post after your first warning and apologized you won't be blocked for that incident, but you can be blocked if you commit another violation later on. If you keep the policy in mind from now on you should be fine. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:52, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I was surprised, because, where i live, the word isnt anything bad, so i was really surprised when i got a warning for bad language! :-[ All i said was damn! And yes i am saying it again but i am simply stating my view! Totally misunderstood and i didnt realise i was breaking any policies! Block ugady bugady boo when am i unblocked --Maxpowers25 17:52, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Ok I'm even sure what that is supposed to say, but how about following the rules this time around instead of insulting other users. That way you won't be blocked. Lancer1289 18:29, January 13, 2012 (UTC) im still confused for how long am i blocked --Maxpowers25 16:40, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :The block was only for two weeks, it ended back in November. You're not blocked right now. -- Commdor (Talk) 16:56, January 18, 2012 (UTC) cool --Maxpowers25 17:50, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thnak you for intervening in a potential edit war. The talk page shows it has been previously shown that my edit was correct, so i will reinstate it. Thanks again for the concern. BeoW0lfe 16:07, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Removal of Mass Effect 2 Spoiler Tags Greetings Commdor, I know I may be new to the Wiki but I'm just contemplating on whether or not Mass Effect 2 tags have a purpose now. It's been 2''' years since its release and with the upcoming Mass Effect 3 I don't see a reason on why they should be there. Thanks for your time. --[[User:TheSt0ryTeller|'''Teller]] Words, On my Screen :O 09:42, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Just to point out, before Commdor answers (I like to butt in like this, Bureaucrat's prerogative and all that), we still have scads of Mass Effect spoiler tags up despite the fact that it's been 5 years since the first game was released. We also have, to the best of my knowledge, no intention of removing them. As such, there's really no reason to remove the ME2 spoiler tags. The Wiki is intended to cater to all fans of the series, old and new. And we don't want to ruin anything for latecomers. For example, my roommate just beat ME2 a few months ago, and I have another friend who, despite my cajoling, was still not done with ME2 last I checked. And a coworker played some of the first game, hasn't played the second, but now is thinking of playing both before ME3 releases. The spoiler tags are there for people like them. SpartHawg948 10:11, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm going to have to agree here. I also have a friend that just picked up Mass Effect, and Mass Effect 2 the other day and has just started playing them. Removing the spoiler tags I see people getting angry over because they read something and weren't prepared for it. Every wiki does things differently, and here, if there is spoiler information, regardless of what game it came from, a spoiler tag is a must. I really can't see any logical justification for removing them, no matter how much time has passed. And if that is the only reason, it isn't a very good one. Lancer1289 16:59, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :::It's as Spart and Lancer say, the spoiler tags still serve a purpose as long as there's someone out there who could be spoiled. Besides, Mass Effect Wiki isn't the only wiki out there that makes use of them. Nearly every other gaming wiki I'm aware of uses spoiler tags for the same reasons we do. It's important for wikis to always be a welcoming place for newcomers. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:25, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Email II Hey, Spart has sent you a bunch of emails that are somewhat urgent. If you could check your email as soon as possible and get back to him/me that would be great. Hope you like what we're suggesting. Cheers. JakePT 16:03, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Will do. Have to head to classes now, will check when I get back (4-5 hours). -- Commdor (Talk) 16:05, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, the sooner the better. Just let Spart know your views. If you like it he'll be the one making it all happen. He's due up in a few hours.JakePT 16:07, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::I was let out a little early and I'm skipping my last class (it's only review anyway). I've responded to the email and noted a tiny correction that should be made. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:22, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Wikia avatar I'm just curious because my brain is rather prepared to notice these things. Is that a Marine Raiders insignia for your profile pic? Lemiel14n3 04:55, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Yes it is. I got it from Call of Duty: World at War. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:01, February 1, 2012 (UTC) you uncorrected the spelling and punctuation mistakes too? okay... --Yeti magi 20:45, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Your edit to the Equipment page had several issues of its own and made some changes that I disagreed with. Since your edit was so sweeping, I decided to undo it and then use it as guide to make the changes that were absolutely necessary (those spelling corrections, some changes to wording and article layout). I should have corrected all of the spelling errors, but I admit I was somewhat rushed at the time. I'll go back through the article. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:03, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Fair enough. I do tend to 'sweep'. ;) --Yeti magi 22:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect: Deception Possibly Non-canon We all agree that Mass Effect: Deception is full of inaccuracies (timeline-wise, story-wise, character-wise, etc.) and most of us want it declared non-canon. Do you and the rest of the administrators think it appropriate to have it's story mingled in with the rest of the other pages when BioWare has announced that they will rewrite the book in the future? Granted, they didn't declare it non-canon, but still, your letter said that it would be wrong to inculde inaccurate information on this wiki. Please respond back. --Pccraine 05:15, February 5, 2012 (UTC)-- :We're currently voting on a policy that will declare the first edition of Deception to be treated as non-canon within the wiki. Articles with preexisting Deception info will have notes added to them that explain the situation about Deception's errors. Once the corrected edition of Deception is released, we'll use that to update the articles. -- Commdor (Talk) 06:00, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Staff Upload Yeah, I stopped tagging when I investigated further and found the talk page activity stuff elsewhere about deletion tagging. That said, almost ALL of the images are badly named: Vorcha.jpg, etc, and are already existant in some way on the site. Any chance this Staff fellow could look those up? So we don't have copies. -- 23:02, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure what the Staff member's finished project will be, so I don't know right now if he needs to have separate images or not for whatever reason. I'll give him a couple days to wrap it up before I start pushing. No one around here dislikes idle and unwanted images more than me. :) -- Commdor (Talk) 23:10, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Ten-four. :D I completely empathize there. Also, herp, forgot to login prior, but I think it was obvious. :D Back to lurking. And hoping I get early demo access. +_+ --Aryn2382 23:32, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Did you get BF3, or are you waiting for the "alternative method" that's supposed to be announced today? -- Commdor (Talk) 23:33, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Alternative method, that is to say, a 'flirt' line with Liara. I stayed classy and in-character with mine. Given some of the rather terrible ones 'smurf baby' making among them.. I have higher hopes than normal! --Aryn2382 23:35, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::??? I'm afraid you lost me, I was referring to how you were planning on getting early demo access. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:39, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Ah-ha. That would be related to this little Facebooky thing. http://www.joystiq.com/2012/02/02/mass-effect-3-mission-command-facebook-app-offers-in-game-good/ It's cheesey, but hey.. I'll take an early access. --Aryn2382 23:42, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :That thingamajig? I did the first mission but I never got that Xbox Normandy avatar item. :( But good luck with that. I squandered $30 on a copy of BF3. A bad decision in retrospect, but I had higher hopes for the early access that getting to play the multiplayer portion three days before most of everyone else. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:49, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Multiplayer images hello just wondering why you deleted the pictures on mass effect 3 multiplayer and replaced them with a chart. sure it was picture space picture but when the demo/game comes out you could fill those spaces with information!!! and pictures are a lot more exiting than charts because if i scrolled down a page full of charts id think boreing but if i scrolled down a page and saw pitures i think wow awsome a turian whith that new shotgun and so on and so on. so could we have a compromise??? charts with pictures maybe??? i know when i did it it was a bit disorgonized but someone could of sorted them out you didnt have to just delete them... :I personally would have deleted them as well. There really wasn't a reason to have those big massive images all over the place like that. Lancer1289 19:56, February 11, 2012 (UTC) My Email Commdor, if you are willing to email me your code, then you are going to have to do it directly from your email. Wikia is having problems keeping my email account authenticated for some reason, and it's getting annoying. Lancer1289 20:57, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :I thought Xaero was going to send you one. If not, I'll shoot off an email. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:02, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I was a little confused as I posted the message just after I saw your comment on the blog. I just sent an email to Xaero. Lancer1289 21:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Got the code from Xaero, but I think Spart may want it... Lancer1289 21:18, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Then Spart shall receive. :) -- Commdor (Talk) 21:18, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Questionable edit An edit to the demo section of ME3 looks suspiciously like an advertisement. Couldn't do anything to it myself so I thought I'd let you know if you didn't know already.--Nintendogeek01 21:45, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :I cleaned it up a bit. Under other circumstance I'd agree that it's an advertisement and remove it from the page, but in this case I think the word about how to get the demo early should be spread. I assume that after the 14th the Facebook app will stop, and then I'll remove mention of it. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:53, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Another strange edit came up in the Conrad Verner page and I thought I'd ask for future reference, what is this wiki's policy regarding information about game mods and save editors?--Nintendogeek01 00:30, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Lancer's already taken care of the edit. We don't allow mention of mods or editors of any kind in articles. ME Wiki covers the ME universe and the games in the condition they are presented to us by BioWare. Since mods and editors aren't part of the official, BioWare-supported experience, they're irrelevant. Articles aside, however, mods can still be discussed in the Forums or blogs. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:09, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Administration Why are the admins of this wiki so rude and unwelcoming? :I don't see anything rude about Lancer's comments. You posted a question that was more appropriate for the Forums, and Lancer was informing you of that. Article talk pages are reserved for discussing the upkeep of articles only. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:12, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Lancer's just doing his job. While he does appear to be the most "hostile" admin, he's actually the busiest one on here - if you think about it. And when you consider that he deals with the bulk of the lower-intelligent users, it's normal to expect him to be a bit cranky. LordDeathRay 02:23, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Deception Policy Hey, since the Deception Policy is up, shouldn't the stuff in Deception from articles such as Illusive Man, Kai Leng, and Paul Grayson? I would do it now, but I'm afraid it might be premature before consulting an admin about it. LordDeathRay 03:00, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :The policy stipulates that if Deception info is used in other articles it can remain as long as a note is added explaining the status of Deception-related info, and I'll take care of adding the notes momentarily. This is a better way to go than removing the content entirely because it's unlikely that Deception's overall plot will change much even after BioWare releases corrected versions of the book. We would end up having to re-add much of the same info. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:12, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Demo I just saw this edit but I dont think the demo is out yet. I've just checked Xbox Live and it doesnt seem to be there. --'N7' T| ] 08:33, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :Our news updates aren't broken down by hour, so I suspect Commdor was simply noting that the date of release had come. However, it's a good point, so I've undone the edit for now. It is due for release on the Xbox un just under an hour however. :What has happened, is that Multiplayer has become unlocked for people who obtained the demo early access through Facebook and have the BF3 MP early access.JakePT 09:19, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Its literally just come out and I've put it on download :D --'N7' T| ] 09:22, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::What about PC? I checked the BioW site. They still don't allow me to download the Demo. I've checked the Origin too.Does anyone have any recommendations?--Morinth's Lover 10:57, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Email Again Commdor, would you mind checking your email for two things. Lancer1289 18:12, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Help So I'm a fan of the wiki, always have been wanting to join and help. I'm kind of a stickler for grammar and spelling, so... And I can get pictures if necessary. Anything I can help with at the moment? (I'll be playing the ME3 Demo tonight if we need pictures from that) --Niner PrimeMa 21:24, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :One of the things we're trying to do right now is add in info about the powers in ME3 as seen in the demo. If you can help out with that, you're more than welcome to do so. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:30, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Just please follow the layout example on Fitness (power). This will help everyone in the long run. Lancer1289 21:35, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Be happy to. --Niner PrimeMa 21:44, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Mass effect in space Sorry I can't give a link but using my ign app I just read a article about how early copies of mass effect 3 are gonna be tied to balloons, and using the gps ability on masseffect.com people will be able to see where it goes and possibly get one. TheExiledGear 01:28, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Interesting... Lancer1289 01:30, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I saw that on IGN. You're supposed to be able to track the positions of the balloons online over Twitter or something, and if you can get to it first, it's yours. Considering I already paid off my copy of the ME3 CE, I think I'll wait. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:35, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Here's the link and I think this might warrant some mention in the ME3 article. Game companies do not do this every day and I've personally never seen this before. Lancer1289 01:39, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::It could go in the Release section under "Weather Balloon Giveaway" or something. If you don't add it yourself, I'll handle it once I'm done with the weapon articles. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:43, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::You seem to have your hands full, I'll take care of it. Lancer1289 01:44, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Much appreciated. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:52, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Done. Lancer1289 02:07, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Energy Drain Hey, just wanted to say you don't need to worry about the Mass Effect 3 Energy Drain power page, I'm working on that now--Jackr12 00:24, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Righto. Just make sure to follow the format layout in other ME3 power articles. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Opps, well thanks for moving the info I can transfer the info i was writing on that page now. --Jackr12 00:35, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ' Deletion of Hammerhead edit ' I'm curious as to why you deleted my update to the Hammerhead's profile page. Do you think I was lying about being able to kill enemies by falling on them and crushing them? I suggest you actually try it yourself before deleting it if that's the case. I've been doing it constantly since I discovered it and it does work, and is in fact far more time efficient and less dangerous than simply sitting back and spamming homing missiles. ````Sumtingwongberrywong Yeah, giving me the cold shoulder and silent treatment isn't really engendering yourself to me. From now on, I suggest you leave my edits as they are. :I wasn't aware that you had left me a message on my talk page. It seems you made this edit at what was 5am for me, and several other messages were left for me in the meantime. Your message got lost, and for that, I apologize. But if you look at the edit history for the M-44 Hammerhead article, you'll see that I haven't even edited that article since July of last year. Your anger was not only a very poor choice on your part, but it was entirely misdirected. -- Commdor (Talk) 06:41, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Prothean Article I just wanted to let you know that I readded the information to the article. First reason is I do feel that it is reliant there, given that he is the only survivor of the race, so I moved it, adjusted it, and placed in under the "Legacy" heading. You also edit conflicted me so I figured I should just give it a go. If you still feel that it is not appropriate there, remove it, but again, I really can't see how it isn't, but that's me. Lancer1289 21:21, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Nah, your argument makes sense. I did move the section up under the History portion of the article, though. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Probably for the best. Now that I saw it, it really didn't make sense where it was. Lancer1289 21:41, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Redo of the Soundtrack Section I'm a new user to the wiki, so I thought it would be best to drop this idea by you first. I would like to redo the entire section on the soundtracks. I would create separate pages for each album, thus allowing for more in-depth information pertaining to each album. I have already compiled some of the necessary data and would be glad to begin right away, I would just like to get a green light from an admin. MusicalEngineer 4:52, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :I would first like to know why this wasn't simply left on my talk page? :As to what is being proposed, currently there isn't enough specifics on it. Right now, there isn't enough information to justify individual articles for every single soundtrack. It is better left as it is. That said, on something like this, we'd beyond a doubt would want to see it first. Sandbox your idea(s) and then bring it up. We rarely grant "green lights" on something like this with this little detail. And something of this scope, rarely, if ever without seeing something first. Lancer1289 05:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Dear Lancer, ::I screwed up the format on your talk page and took down the message as soon as I could. As for the update, forget it. I thought i could add to the page, but I now see it is good as it is. In the future I will remember this before I propose an edit. ::Thank You. MusicalEngineer 05:17, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Picture Deletion Hello. I recently joined this wiki. I accidentally put a photo on the wiki about Darth Revan from Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. I clicked on the wrong picture while browsing the files on my computer. I realize this photo is inappropriate for this wiki. Is there any way I can remove it? --Morrisrevan 08:14, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :I've deleted the image for you. -- Commdor (Talk) 15:50, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you very much. --Morrisrevan 21:17, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Human-Reaper i didnt use a specific name. Seeing as it is currently unknown. There are examples of what i did on the collector general page. I will wait for a response before updating page to avoid appearance of warring. Thx, BeoW0lfe 16:26, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :For all intents and purposes, "Charging Beam Attack" is a name for the attack. If it's a made-up name, we can't accept it on any grounds. Until we have an official name for the Human-Reaper's attack (either from BioWare or ME2's game files), that entry in the infobox should stay as "Unknown". -- Commdor (Talk) 16:39, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I should also point out that this is the second time you have done this. We've already had this conversation and I told you the exact same thing. It remains unknown until we have a source. So I don't know why you did it again when I've already told you the standard. Lancer1289 17:03, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Apologies lancer, i had forgotten the discussion upon seeing the page. Again sorry. BeoW0lfe 17:12, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Leaked Script I could of sworn I remember reading about something where Shepard and Kai Leng fight to get to the Prothean in stasis. Then again, that might just be my foggy memory. I might look back over the wall of text to see if I can find that section. Aleksandr the Great 04:15, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Signing Posts Commdor, thankyou for the warm welcome. I just wanted to ask if I have to sign my posts? which I am sure I do, and if so, exactly how do i do so? thankyou Vandal A recent editor has inserted vandalism into the Mass Effect Guide page. The user is an anon. --The Milkman | I always . 05:44, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. The contributor has been blocked. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:45, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, it's what I do :) --The Milkman | I always . 05:47, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Korlus and Quarian Hello, I recently added annotations to the Korlus and Quarian articles, adding about the Quarian assault on Korlus/acquisition of dreadnought tech. I then checked back a few minutes later, and my edits were removed. Is there a policy where I have to be logged in to contribute? I was not logged in at the time, nor do I believe I have an account. You were the most recent editor for the Korlus article. What is your reasoning for removing those annotations? Hello, I recently added annotations to the Korlus and Quarian articles, adding about the Quarian assault on Korlus/acquisition of dreadnought tech. I then checked back a few minutes later, and my edits were removed. Is there a policy where I have to be logged in to contribute? I was not logged in at the time, nor do I believe I have an account. You were the most recent editor for the Korlus article. What is your reasoning for removing those annotations? (Edit: Got myself an account. May my edits be allowed now, or is there some other rule I was breaking by adding to this community?) --Bobthew 02:26, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Undoing your edits had nothing to do with whether or not you were a member of the wiki; edits from unregistered contributors are welcomed the same as those of members. Your edit to the Korlus article was reversed because the ANN report was already linked to lower down in the article. Since it would be overly cumbersome to repeatedly summarize any Cerberus Daily News or Alliance News Network reports in any related articles (unless those articles are based solely on such info), we simply link to the relevant stories instead. The edit to the Quarian article was reversed for the same basic reason, except we don't link to those reports in race articles. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:32, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Alrighty, makes sense. I found it an interesting tidbit, so I thought I'd add it. Would it be possible to add it to the Quarian race page at all? It seems like an interesting piece of story, that demonstrates the changing policy for the Quarians.--Bobthew 02:40, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I have reason to believe that this story will ultimately prove to be very significant with regards to ME3, so rest assured, it will eventually go into the Quarian article. Without ME3 though, the story isn't as meaningful (the quarians have the capability to make dreadnought-style weapons, but why do they need that capability?), so we have to wait a little bit longer. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:46, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Duplicate Pictures I was leaving duplicate pictures because in my opinion they were better pictures. NavySEALCommand :Regardless, those duplicates are not nearly as good as the current images. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 22:19, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes. I know that the images are coming from a certain thread on BSN (or perhaps that user has also posted them elsewhere), but upon closer examination they appear to be altered. It looks like the blue in-game background for those weapon images was cut out and replaced with a solid black background. These images can be used in weapon articles where we have no others, but they don't beat direct, unaltered screenshots from the game in .png format. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:23, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, I can see why you would want unaltered pictures over possibly altered pictures. Just trying to help in the preparation for Mass Effect 3. NavySEALCommand :::Gentle FYI, I am flagging the majority of these for deletion, where we already have images for the original stuff before ME3. Add to that there's some nasty pixellation on some of them, I'm noting as such in the edits.--Aryn2382 00:23, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Image Spam? http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User:TyraelMM3 This user uploaded a small ton of images specifically for a user page that I think is borderline excessive; that many images, surely they could've been uploaded elsewhere for a user page? If it were one or two, I don't get bothered. But nearly a dozen? --Aryn2382 00:46, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :It's 15 in total actually. Since you are interested on this issue, there is currently a proposal about this issue up and running, Forum:Limit on Personal Images. Lancer1289 00:50, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, saw it; against the overall policy of how many images they have in their user space. I am vehemently against like, 15 uploaded images to the wiki for their use. --Aryn2382 00:54, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :(Edit conflict: Lancer beat me to it) It's very excessive, but since all of the images are being used in his user page, I've got no qualms with it. If you're interested in providing your input, Lancer proposed a policy today to limit the number of personal images like those. I'm against it as it stands because I feel it's too restrictive, but I have no quarrel with those who disagree. How we should treat mass uploads is clearly an issue we need to address, I just don't think this policy is the right way to go. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:58, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::If you have another suggestion, I'm more than happy to hear it. No really I am. I'll take any alternatives I can get my hands on because this is exactly of the situations I'm trying to put an end to. And a few others as well. Lancer1289 01:01, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Woops, edit conflict. Still, indeed. As mentioned on the other page, I have no qualms with it, cause hey, that's their user page. Modifying the policy that says you should probably consider another service like Photobucket or TinyPic to handle your pictures on your individual user page might be useful. Why, you might ask? Because if you have the same account across wikis, you can maintain the same pictures for each one with an external URL. Just a logistical thought, mind. --Aryn2382 01:02, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm afraid I've got no solid ideas, I'm just not a fan of arbitrary limits because there will inevitably be times when an exception would or should be necessary. I do like what Gears of War Wiki did with their upload page, maybe something like that would force uploaders to think about what they're doing. Users might still ignore it, but at least they won't be able to say we didn't warn them about our policies and procedures. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:21, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::You know I could get behind that, I really could. +_+ --Aryn2382 01:22, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::If the current proposal fails, I might consider that for an alternative, but this would have to be more of an admin like project. Lancer1289 01:25, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Unrelated; any issue with my clearcutting edits of those edited image files? (Which were of poor quality and naming in .jpg format.) Mostly cause I'm going buggery nuts working on it. --Aryn2382 01:34, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Uhhh... I guess not. We were probably going to end up replacing all of those with higher-quality ones in a couple weeks anyway. I would have waited until we had those replacements because odds are the absence of images in the articles will likely encourage other new users to upload more, but in the end it amounts to the same thing. Good images go in, bad images get deleted. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:39, February 27, 2012 (UTC) New data and two new screenshots of mass effect Inflitrator http://www.destructoid.com/preview-mass-effect-ios-app-datapad-and-game-infiltrator-221469.phtml hope this helps in some way. --TheExiledGear 02:44, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Also unrelated through a linked article it was said that through a leak EDI was confirmed as a companion as with the prothean. While the article is old I was wondering if this was confirmed. TheExiledGear 02:55, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :The art book shows concept art of the Prothean and EDI in a robot body, among other things. The Prothean is confirmed as a squadmate, but EDI isn't. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:36, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Alright thanks. TheExiledGear 03:42, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Admins abusing power Why are admins removing questions they claim to be irrelevant? Irrelevance is purely based on opinion. That said, If I called this wiki "irrelevant", I could have it deleted for the very same reasons. :Actually no you can't. There is plenty of evidence and research to support everything on here. Irrelevance is caused by redundancies or unneeded extra info since we strive for concise reasoning and sentences. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 15:10, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Confused II Hi, I'm also confused. I recently made an edit on Sha'ira's trivia page likening her and her Acolytes to Geisha as they share very similar roles. Minus the "Oracle"/mysticism connotations in the case of the latter. But it was removed and has me wondering what truly constitutes as trivia and what doesn't. I find the guide unclear. =/ *Note to say I'm not especially cut-up about an edit being rolled back, just that I don't want to continue to make mistakes.*Derpherpherp 04:30, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :In the vast majority of cases, trivia has to be either obvious and indisputable (such as the etymologies of names) or supported by a statement from a verified BioWare developer or another equally official BioWare source. In your case, the trivia item you added qualified as a subjective comparison; the only way it could stay is if you had official confirmation of some kind stating that Sha'ira and her acolytes were inspired by or a reference to geisha. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:38, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. That makes it much more obvious. Derpherpherp 05:14, February 29, 2012 (UTC)